Fairy Tales for Hetalians
by Motherfuckerimawesome
Summary: Hetalia styled Fairy Tales. Shit is about to go downnnnnnn.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Hey guys!

So, I have decided to make a Hetalia styled Fairy Tale book. So basically it's fairy tales with a Hetalia twist. I will be doing several Fairy Tales so I hope you enjoy!

Please suggest some of the Fairy Tales that you think I should do. Also, could someone recommend some good animes to me? I need some new animes.

thanks!

Memes~


	2. Chapter 1, Part 1

**Chapter 1- The Story of Snow White and the seven- no six, actually, five dwarfs. Part 1.**

Once upon a time, in a faraway place, lived a King with and Queen. OK, If you're gonna ask why I started my story with the classic once upon a time, my tiny, pathetic excuse for a brain couldn't think of anything else. Anyways, moving on with the story.

They had always wished for a girl, but never got one. They were desperate. Really desperate. No, you don't know how desperate they were. Ok, moving on. (Again)

One day, when the Queen was bathing, a fairy with medium-lengthed blonde hair who looked like he was about to do a commercial for Pantene appeared out of nowhere. The Queen screamed.

'AHHHHHHHHHH! YOU PERVERTED FAIRY! VHY THE FUCK ARE YOU IN HERE?!'

'I'm your fairy godfather. You know the deal with this, I can grant you one wish. What do you want?'

the perverted fairy then glanced down to the Queen's Bongos and muttered: 'Ooh, nice tits. Honhonhonhonhonhonhon~'

The Queen stared at him.

He stared back.

'Vot did you just say about my boobs?' She asked.

'nothing, nothing at all. Honhonhonhonhonhon...'

'To be perfectly honest, I think that you're a creep and I hope you leave, soooooo...'

'Yeah, yeah, I know,' the fairy godfather said. 'Soooooo, what is your wish? Remember, dear, anything is possible.'

'Well, There is one thing...'

'Do you want fake tits? I can give you that. Do you wanna have se-'

'MEIN GOTT. FUCK NO. GRANT MEIN FUCKING WISH BEFORE I KICK YOU OUT, YOU FUCKING PERVERT!'

'Ok, Ok! Calm you titties down. Ok, what's your wish?'

'I vant a daughter.'

'You sure? Welp, that's 9 months of pain, vomiting, cravings and worse of all, no se-'

'Ok I get it. Just give me a daughter already!'

'Fine, but give me a kiss-'

The Queen took out a gun from inside the bath and the fairy godfather quickly did the wish and went.

Right after she had the bath, she took a pregnancy test.

She was officially pregnant.

After 9 months of pain, vomiting, cravings and no sex, the baby was finally here. She had reddish, purplish eyes and a tuff of white hair. Her skin was as white as snow. They named her Gilberta.

The first word that she learnt to say was awesome. That is all.

Gilberta was a troublemaker. She smashed all of her dolls, ripped apart all of the flowers in the King's garden and refused to take piano lessons from her dad because she thought that piano was boring and that her dad was stupid.

When Gilberta turned 4, her poor mother died of a heart attack. Everyone in the kingdom was sad because the Queen was fair and good and gave the people many things.

However, Gilberta's little heart broke. Her mother was the best to her, and taught her many things like how to shoot a gun and how to use a bow and arrow. Don't ask, Gilberta's mom was a total badass.

Gilberta's dad just happened to have his stupid idea of thinking that it was 'Ok' to marry another woman 2 and a half days after the Queen's death. _Sigh,_ they never learn, do they?

Anyways, Gilberta's new stepmom was a sassy lil motherfucker who was mean and again and all she cared about was looks. She had some sort of 'magic powers' that Gilberta was suspicious of. She was nothing like her.

The new stepmom also had this crazy weird thing about 'being the fairest in the land'. She would talk to this mirror and ask it random weird questions like:

"Oh my god, am I like, the most beautiful person here?"

"Oh my god, like, um, How do I get more followers on Instagram?"

"Oh my god..." yeah, I think you know the drill.

You might also have noticed that this Queen also has an obsession with saying 'Oh my God' and 'like'. Not that I'm against it or anything, but I say like all the time in real life.

But, the real struggle was when Gilberta became more beautiful than her Stepmom.

Damn, Gilberta was gorgeous. She had long, flowing white hair and piercing red eyes. She also has a little more boobs than her stepmom and has a great personality.

She was basically popular with everyone. Everybody liked her, and they all greeted her with a brofist when she strolls through town.

Well, except for one person.

Surprise, surprise, it's her stepmom.

She actually despised Gilberta so much that she put the king under her 'spell' and tried to make the king banish her daughter.

Of course, that didn't work.

She also tried several different ways to make her disappear, but that shit ain't working.

Gilberta just gave up and left, cause that's the kinda person she is. Of course, she grabbed some beer. She can't live without it.

She packed some clothes and got her ass out when she turned 18.

 **A/N:**

 **heyyy guyssssss!!**

 **The website stopped working for me, and ai just found out that you could download an app.**

 **Thanks for telling me that 2 months after I updated, Fanfiction!**

 **Anyways, I'm typing this at 3:22 am because I have insomnia, sooooo yeah.**

 **Look, I know that this is a shitty story, I'll definitely make a part two and three to this.**

 **The next fairytale is Alice in Wonderland, since a lot of you like it.**

 **Anyways, comment on some ideas and things to improve.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Memes~**


End file.
